


Saved

by jambon



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Forest of the Dead, Library Fix-It, silence in the library
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7768993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jambon/pseuds/jambon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River Song has left the library. River Song has been saved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saved

I tuck Joshua, Ella and Cal into bed. Funny, I always hated the idea of being a mother. I'm enjoying it a lot more than I thought I would. If only the Doctor was here to share this experience with me. But he can't be. And he never will be. I try to push those thoughts out of my mind. I turn the light off and slip out of the door, shutting it quietly behind me.

I stroll downstairs to find Miss Evangelista sitting on the couch of the house we all share. When there's less than ten of you living in a world it makes you feel a lot more secure to keep together. Miss Evangelista leaps up, turning around so I can see her pretty face 'River!' She says in her nasally voice, 'there was this, this wind noise, and now there's a box, a big blue box, on the lawn, and there's a man inside. He has grey hair and he looks old, but he says he's the Doctor but he can't be can he? I mean-' 

The rest of what she says is lost in me as I sprint out of the house and onto the front lawn. I run into the waiting arms of the man I love so much, and bury my face in his shoulder. I can't help it. I sob. 'Oh Melody,' he sighs. 'you didn't think I wouldn't find a way to re-upload you back into your body, did you?'

At this point I escape from the embrace and step back, studying his face. It has more lines on it than the last time I saw it. 'You lost somebody?' It's more of a statement than a question. 'Yeah.' His voice cracks. 'Bill, her name was Bill. She was amazing. More than amazing. She was so good. Gone now.' He looks into my eyes and u can see so much hurt. So much pain. I make a promise to myself that I will heal that pain.

It looks like I will be sharing the experience of parenthood with the Doctor anyway.


End file.
